Facing the Consequences
by SerenityCourage
Summary: Abby's had a bad day, but it get's worse when Gibbs gets fed up with her attitude. Will contain spanking.
1. Chapter 1

1Abby had really done it this time.

Actually, it had been more of a_ series_ of actions that had gotten her where she was now. Not a single thing that could be summed up in the word "it". Either way, there she was, standing in her lab, hugging Bert tight and wishing that she'd never come to work that day.

~*~

She'd been in a bad mood this morning, and she couldn't even blame it on waking up on the wrong side of the bed. You see, she slept in a _coffin_, and there isn't really a whole lot of breathing room in one of those things. There is only _one_ side of the bed for Abby.

Anyway, by the time she got to work, she'd already spilt Caf-Pow! on her favorite shirt and gotten her first ever speeding ticket. Really, who gets a ticket for going twenty miles over the limit? Sure it was foggy, but she was late! Abby was never late, and this traffic cop had the nerve hold her up even more!

Once she was in the comfort of her lab, Abby was still raging and storming around, her eyes clouded with frustration. She worked quickly and sharply, slamming evidence onto the table and pressing the buttons of her machines way harder than she needed to get the job done. Her ferocious glare and cutting comments had federal agents with a healthy sense of self preservation high-tailing it away from the lab, hoping to con another coworker into risking their necks to take evidence to the forensics department.

Unfortunately, Gibbs' self preservation had apparently gone AWOL because when Abby whirled around to scold the next agent who had the audacity to bother her in the middle of her bad mood, there he had been, holding out a Caf-Pow! with one eyebrow raised. It wasn't everyday that he saw his favorite forensics scientist, who was usually so sunny, thundering around her lab and cursing under her breath.

"What? You haven't brought me any evidence today, and I didn't leave anything of yours running overnight," Abby had spat, crossing her arms over her chest.

Gibbs bristled a bit but ignored her attitude and set the Caf-Pow! on the nearest counter.

"I know. I came to see what had you in such a bad mood that you sent my loyal St. Bernard back with his tail between his legs. Anything you want to talk about?"

If it had been any other time, Abby would have winced and felt bad about shouting at Tony, but he had been down here bothering her. She had a right to be angry sometimes! There was no rule that said she had to be peppy all the time! At least there wasn't to the best of her knowledge, but it was entirely possible that there was a Gibbs rule that she forgot. They were easy to mix up.

"I'm fine. If we're done here, I'm busy."

With that, Abby spun on her heel to face the computer monitor, blatantly ignoring her boss. Leroy Jethro Gibbs was stunned. Abby had never taken that attitude with him before, and he was pretty damn close to spanking her right that second. Instead, he decided to go out on his case call and hope she straightened up before he got back. If not, she was going to be one sorry scientist.

As it turned out, Abby most certainly did not straighten up by the end of the day. So far, she had rejected evidence from the agents if it wasn't labeled and signed for correctly and refused to explain to her less forensics savvy coworkers what her results meant. By the time Gibbs got back from the call, there was a line of frustrated field agents lined up at his desk, all on their last nerves, waiting to complain about the forensics specialist.

He got halfway through the line and Gibbs had heard enough. He dismissed te agents and hurried down to Abby's lab to have a little talk with her. When he arrived, the music was on full blast, but it wasn't the normal noise pollution that filled the lab. The singer, if you could call it singing, screeching profanities that didn't make sense when they had been put together.

Flicking it off, Gibbs stood next the woman who was glaring up at him.

"We need to have a talk, Abigail."

Abby brushed past him and turned the music back on. She took a minute to collect herself, not entirely sure that angering her boss further was a good idea. Finally, she spun herself slowly to face him, staring defiantly.

Gibbs put a firm hand on her shoulder, turning the dial on Abby's music player so hard that she was sure it would never work again.

"I wouldn't suggest that you keep that attitude up, young lady. You don't want to disrespect me like that again."

"Piss o-"

Before she could complete her sentence, Gibbs had her bent over his arm and flipped her short skirt up. He landed four sharp swats to her backside before letting her up, catching her chin he tilted her face up to look him in the eye.

"Wait here for me. I have to go calm down, but when I get back you're sure as hell going to be sorry for your attitude this entire day."

Eyes burning, he stalked out of the lab.

~*~

Abby put her head in her hands, tears welling in her eyes. She had let her temper get the better of her all day, and now that she had time to think about it, she was ashamed of her actions. Even worse, Gibbs was furious at her. Her ass was still stinging from the earlier swats, and Abby had a hunch that they wouldn't be the only ones she was going to get that night.

Making a snap decision, Abby gathered her things and left for the bullpen. She had to apologize to Tony, before she left the building.

~*~

Gibbs sat at his desk after taking a detour to talk to Ducky. He knew that Abby hadn't meant to do anything that she had done that day, but that didn't mean that there wasn't going to be a punishment.

After he'd finally convinced himself that he could deal with Abby calmly, he stood from his chair and grabbed money for the "You're Forgiven Caf-Pow!" that she would receive after her punishment, he announced that he was going to see Abby to Tony, who was working late at his desk.

"She's gone, Boss. She left half an hour ago."

Gibbs stared at his Senior Field Agent in disbelief. Abby had done a runner. She'd stayed where he told her to for less than ten minutes.

He sighed and picked up his keys. He had a forensics scientist to find, and she was sure going to regret leaving the building.

_You're sure racking up the offenses today, aren't you Abbs? _

------*------

There we go! Poor Abby was the victim of a bad day! I'm not sure if this will be two chapters or three, but I really hope to have the final parts up soon. Thanks to Gina, who gave me some good ideas for the next chapter in her last review! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Abby reached her apartment, she was pretty sick of the mantra that was revolving in her head.

_Oh crap, I disobeyed Gibbs! Oh crap, he's going to be pissed! Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap!_

That was all she thought the entire way home, aside from the necessary driving directions. Guilt had settled in her stomach, making her feel like she was coming down from a Caf-Pow! induced high.

Even as she turned up the music in her home, (and turned it back down when the landlord put his unwelcome two cents in) it was still churning through her insides until she finally decided that she'd had enough and started to get ready for bed.

Swapping out her skirt and top for more comfortable cotton pants and a tank top, she sighed and curled up on the couch. However, not even a forensics journal could calm her nerves.

_Honestly, Abby, _she scolded herself, _It's not like he's going to show up here._

Two sharp and heavy knocks paired with a key turning in the lock proved her wrong.

_Oh shit._

Abby curled herself up tighter and lay back on the couch that faced away from the door. She knew that he'd find her pretty easily, but she felt better knowing that she'd at least _tried_ to get away. Maybe he would think that she'd gone to a friend's place for the sake of her poor butt.

The door shut gently and Abby squeezed her eyes shut tight.

"Abby, you left the lights on. I know you're here."

Oops. She should've thought of that. She opened her eyes and sat up, and hesitantly peeked over the back of the couch at her boss.

"Hey Gibbs. I thought you were a burglar," Abby lied through her teeth. She didn't want to seem like a child, hiding from her spanking. Although, the situations were oddly similar.

Gibbs shook his head and walked slowly towards his wayward forensics specialist. Wrapping a warm hand around her forearm, he gently tugged her up and lead her toward the door. Abby squirmed away from his grasp, and he caught her arm again quickly, his eyes silently warning her against wriggling away again. She bit her lip. As confused as she was about where they were going, one thing she did know was that she wasn't going to like what happened when they got there.

"Seatbelt," Gibbs ordered as they both got into his car. Abby obeyed and slid down in her seat, sulking. She hoped against hope that they weren't headed back to the office. Though it would be fitting, having to go back to the place that she ran away from earlier, one could argue that you should never return to the scene of the crime.

Gibbs stifled a chuckle as he glanced at his lab rat, who was looking more and more like a teenager as she pouted and refused to look at him. He didn't know what had gotten into her that day, but here in his car on the way to face the consequences she seemed to deflate.

Abby looked up as they pulled into Gibbs driveway. Surprised, she glanced up at him fearfully and quickly saw that he wasn't in his seat, but making his way to her side of the car. He opened the door and grabbed her arm again.

She grumbled and glared at him.

"I'm not planning on running. You can relinquish your death grip now," she hissed, gesturing towards her arm. Abby was a patient person, but she was tired and sick of Gibbs treating her like a little kid. Slowly her steam started to build up again, and by the time they got in the house, her temper was ready to go off. The question was, what was its target?

Gibbs looked at her sternly.

"I didn't expect you to run back at the office either."

Ouch. Okay, she'd deserved _that. _

By now, they'd made it into the kitchen and Gibbs kicked out a chair, nodding towards it so she would sit.

"You've got two options here, Abbs. One, we go to back to NCIS in the morning and you apologize to all the agents whose work you interrupted today, including the one that you kicked. Then, I'll write up a formal reprimand for slowing down progress levels and let Vance take it from there."

Abby blushed, and fidgeted. It was hardly a kick, just a forceful nudge using her foot. That Agent Watson had it coming anyway.

"And the other?"

Gibbs leaned down twirled a pigtail around his finger, trying to relax her enough that her heart rate would go back to normal.

"I spank you for that attitude, being so disrespectful, and running away from your lab when you were supposed to wait for your punishment. I think the second one will work out better for you in the long run, but I won't push it."

He caught her chin in his hand and tilted it up.

"Keep in mind, whatever you choose, we're sticking to it. When you give me your answer there's no going back."

He spoke softly, but his words were frightening all the same.

She hesitated and twiddled her thumbs.

"Whatever I choose, we're not changing it? Under any circumstances?"

"No," he said slowly, dragging out the end of the word. He didn't like the look on her face.

Abby nodded.

"Can we just take care of it here?"

Gibbs smiled and patted her knee.

"Go wait in the guest room for me."

She sulked into the room, her stomach churning. The plan she'd formulated in her head wasn't sounding so great anymore. Her original thinking allowed her to believe that if she refused to let him spank her, she'd get off completely unpunished. He couldn't use a paper punishment now, could he? And there was no way he'd _force_ her over his lap, right?

_Yeah, _she thought sarcastically, _There's no way Gibbs would ever use force to get his way. That would be entirely out of character._

Leaning against the headboard of the bed and picking at the deep red comforter that she was resting on, Abby thought about her entire day. Who would've thought that a simple bad day would result in her being here, pouting in Gibbs' spare room about to be spanked.

Yeah, the entire day could have gone a little better.

~*~

Next up is the conclusion! That will probably be really short, but up soon. After that, I might write something that has Gibbs adopting a teenage Abby. What do you think? I'm thinking that I'll do one or two more stories with just Abby and Gibbs, but then I'll start adding some other troublemakers. I'll still keep Abby in though, she is my favorite. I'm considering a Ducky and Palmer story, I've always had a soft spot for the autopsy gremlin. Any ideas on some trouble for Jimmy? Keep the story requests coming, I hope you've enjoyed the longest freakin' author's note that I ever plan to right!


	3. Chapter 3

Ten minutes later, the door clicked open softly, and Abby jumped, startled out of her thoughts. Gibbs padded in and sat on the edge of the bed, patting the spot next to him.

"Come here, Abbs."

Abby shifted next to him and leaned against his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Gibbs. I just had a bad day. Nothing was going right."

She then proceeded to tell him all about what had gone wrong with her day, starting with the Caf-Pow! stain on her shirt and going on through the speeding ticket and the other terrible events that resulted in her being there. Gibbs didn't say anything during her story, opting instead to let her vent out the frustrations that had been stewing in her all day. Finally, she stopped and looked up at him.

"I really am sorry. And not the sorry that you make me tell Tony or Tim when I play pranks on them. Real sorry."

Abby sniffled quietly before scrunching her eyebrows in curiosity. Something had caught her eye from it's place on the night stand. Picking it up she twirled it in her hand as she spoke.

"This is kind of a hinky place for this, Gibbs. I'm starting to think that you organize your stuff alphabetically. Boat and bourbon in the basement, and spoon in the spare- oh shit."

She dropped the wooden spoon, her eyes widening, and slowly backed her way farther from her boss.

Gibbs hid a smirk and plucked the spoon up from the floor.

"I just brought this in here."

Abby drew in a few gasping breaths.

"You're not going to-"

She cut herself off. It was too horrifying to say.

Gibbs remained silent and crooked a finger at her.

"I'd rather not. Thanks for the offer, but I'm staying right here."

"Abigail, you aren't going to like what happens if I have to come get you."

She winced as she backed into the corner and her head bumped against the wall. Still, she refused to go anywhere near Gibbs. Who could blame her? The man had a spoon!

He sighed and stood up before crossing the room and grasping here hand in his own. She bit her lip as he had to practically drag her across the room. Abby suddenly found herself face down on the bed with her hips resting on Gibbs' lap.

Alright, that could have gone better.

Gibbs lifted the spoon into his right hand, and wrapped his other arm around her waist. He thought for a moment before deciding that her cotton sweat pants needed to be there for her privacy, even if she deserved to feel the spoon on bare skin. Tightening his grip because Abby seemed hell-bent on squirming away from him, Gibbs brought the spoon down hard on either side of her butt. He winced. He'd felt that from _his_ position.

It had barely been two minutes before Abby was outright _sobbing_ against the bed sheets. By the time Gibbs was almost down, she was out of breath and would have given all the Caf-Pow! in the world for the burning pain in her ass to be, at the very least, reduce to a gentle sting. After what might as well have been hours to Abby, Gibbs finally gave her four sharp swats before gathering her in his arms.

"It's over with, Abby. It's all done. I promise."

Abby nodded into his chest and tried to get a handle on her breathing. Gibbs rubbed her back softly and rocked them both back and forth until she stilled. Peeking up at him through green eyes she huffed quietly.

"Did you _have_ to do that?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"You're family, Abbs. Which means that even though I don't like it, I have to punish you when you act up."

She thought about that for a minute, before nodding slowly. Shifting so that she was resting on her stomach next to him, she asked the question that Gibbs had been waiting for all night.

"Can I stay here tonight?"

Gibbs nodded, smiling.

"Your things are in the closet."

Abby stared at him confusedly.

"I didn't leave anything here."

"I know."

"Then how- never mind."

This was Gibbs. He was just that good.

~*~

There! Finished! Not my best work, but I've been anxious to get some of my other things up, so I really wanted to wrap things up. Coming soon, I'll have the teenage Abby story and the Palmer one. Then, I think, a Tony and Abby one? Maybe, I'll just have to see. I think that I will write more Palmer because he's a fun character to write. Other than that, I'm still open to suggestions.

Thanks for reading and all your wonderful reviews!


End file.
